Change
by CoolStoryBro14
Summary: Change is weird, but in the end, it's worth it...


Change is weird. You try hard, but in the end, it's worth it.

They're both 18.

Coolstorybro14 (CSB): Hi

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Why ze hell would I be making **FANFICTIONS** if I owned Pokèmon, stop akin' so CRAY CRAY!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON **

Ruby's Change

Ruby fought, and fought, and fought. But there was a point he couldn't stand it anymore, and reveal he remembers Mirage Island. He and Sapphire have been arguing a little too much. He want's to change. He goes into his closet, to find his set of sewing...things.

"This is the last time, I will use you, ya' got that?" Ruby scowled at his set of making beautiful...things. This project took 2 hours. He put the clothes on, and now he looks like what he looked like when he saved Sapphire from that Salamance. He puts on bandages on his nose, his elbow, and his left cheek, and some other place..., and heads over to Sapphire's house.

He wanted to look dirty, so he barrel rolled all the way to Sapphire's house

He knocks, and she opens the door.

"Whaddya want, sissy-bo-" Sapphire gasped at the sight of Ruby. He looked just like what he did 10 years ago. She took of his white cap, revealing his raven jet black hair and his childhood scar, and took a sniff.

"No... flowers" Sapphire said in awe

"I did it, JUST for you!" Ruby announced. "Lezgo up to your perfect room huh?"

"I'd love to!" Sapphire squealed.

They traveled to Sapphire's room, and as soon as he got there, he took his shoes and socks off, and threw it at the floor.

"Sapph, I needa tell ya somethin" Ruby tried to get that accent Sapphire has.

"What is it?" Sapphire asked.

"I-I-I..." Ruby wanted to confess so bad, and mustered up courage, and would not run if Sapphire chased him. "I-I remember M-Mirage Island... How we both confessed our love for each other. I thought that your love towards me would just fade away in the middle of our relationship if I said I remembered.. So ya, I wanted to get that off my chest..." Ruby said (yup a plain old said) Sapphire's face was astonished.

"You... You remembered?" Sapphire asked. Ruby just nodded. Without warning, Sapphire lunged herself at Ruby kissing his neck, and taking of his hat. Ruby was pretty surprised.

WARNING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS M RATED STUFF! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS LEMON

"Woah, what the fuck are you doin- ohhhhhhhhh" Ruby said but was interrupted by Sapphire, being under his black shirt, licking his chest and sucking his nipples. As she was under his chest, he took of his black pants and boxers, and rubbed his 12 inch member across Sapphire's ass, causing her to moan. She took of her shirt and bra, and rubbed her tities all over Ruby's chest. He began to take of his shirt, revealing Sapphire. He quickly disposed of Sapphire's cock blockers (literally). Sapphire turned around, to suck on Ruby's fucking dick, while Ruby ran fingers and licked Sapphire's vagina (I know lame 69) Ruby was tired of Sapphire's weak throbbing, so he thrusted in and out of her mouth, turned her around, and thrusted in and out of her pussy. They both suddenly felt something weird happening on their dick and vagina. They climaxed at the same time. Ruby's seed, mixed with Sapphire's juices, made the best treat ever. Ruby took his dock out of Sapphire's pussy, and lied down. Sapphire lied down on his chest, both panting.

"What the fuck is that? Ruby asked while pointing at the white and orange substance.

"That's your cum, and my juices mixed together!" Sapphire said with joy. They both stared at it for a while, and finally, Ruby licked all of it up. He muffled, "This shit tastes good!"

"Don't be such a selfish bastard, give me some. Ruby put his lips on Sapphire's (first kiss after first time having sex?), and put the cum juice in her mouth. Sapphire was astonished at the taste. They both exchanged it to each others mouths, until they both has half if the substance, and swallowed it. They finally began to have a tounge war. Sapphire's titties rubbing against Ruby's chest, and his dick rubbing against her stomach. They finally broke the kiss for some air, and said these 3 words, before drifting into slumber.

"I love you"

**This wraps the first chapter of this Franticshipping two-shot. This is my first story, and it was a pain in the ass to write on my phone. Too lazy to write on laptop. Like, I kept putting in actual words, and spell check would make it into a fake word. For example, it took a minute to write fake word cause auto correct (not spell check) would turn it into "fak WOW" or "feke" or "fake worlds". But thanks for reading (if you did) and R&R!**

**Please no flames, since this is my first story, so yeah!**

**CSB is signing out! Peace**


End file.
